Lionsword, Tablesword
by warrior4
Summary: Peter and Edmund sparr with twin blades. Idea comes from acacia59601's fic "The Guardian," and used with permission. One-shot.


A/N; _Greetings to you all. This is my first Narnian fanfic, though I've been writing in the Redwall forum since last September. First the disclaimers. I do not own the wonderful world of Narnia or anything regarding said place. Such things belong to C.S. Lewis. I also do not own the idea for this fic. That belongs to _acacia59601. _Specifically a discussion Lucy and Jill were having in chapter 15 of her great fic "The Guardian." However this idea has been loaned to me with permission of _acacia. _Likewise if anything seems familiar from any of _elecktrum's _Narnian fics it is because they are. And similar permission has been obtained for its use. So now that those are out of the way I do hope you enjoy._

Lionsword, Tablesword

"Wolfsbane! How! Swords and shields!" The order from General Oreius was typical of the centaur on the training grounds, short and to the point.

High King Peter and King Edmund were of course the two he was referring too. The boy kings were on the wide courtyard that had been their training ground since their first days living at Cair Paravel. It had become almost like a second armory. One morning when Edmund was not yet fully awake, and therefore of course not the most delightful of weapons students, had complained loudly about having to walk the distance from the training grounds to the armory to fetch a new weapon. Not that he didn't always have his Shafelm securely buckled to his side, but since Oreius was insistent that both he and Peter learn more than just the sword, it was common for one of them to have to run to fetch a spear, an ax, or some form of halberd. Edmund's groggy argument that in a real battle he might lose his sword and have to pick up any weapon straight away, without having to run to the armory, had been the rub that had won over the good General. Now the walls of the courtyard were hung with an array of weaponry. Broadswords, sabers, rapiers, shields, and all other manner of proud yet deadly steel hung about.

Celer, the faun who was their other swordmaster called out further instructions. "To first blood only! Begin!" On the training grounds, as opposed to the battlefield or tourney ring, first blood didn't actually requite blood to be spilled. A blow that would yield such a result was sufficient for the purposes of sparring.

Peter lowered the visor of his helmet and with a well practiced move released Rhindon. Three paces opposite the High King, Edmund mirrored his movement with Shafelm. The two began circling looking for an opening. The thing you must understand is that if you have ever been to the cinema and seen sword fighting they get it all wrong. The point of such fantasy is to cause you or I to jump as swords clang and flash. A bout might last several minutes or so with wonderful attacks and blocks on both sides. A real sword fight between two warriors is of course completely different.

The one who strikes first usually wins as the damage caused by the first landed blow is usually painful enough for the wounded party to focus more on their affliction and not on their adversaries attack. Thus the only time you would see the high swashbuckling sorts of fights that are so common to the cinema in a real fight would be if both parties knew each other well enough to know what strikes the other will make or, and this of course is the crueler of the two, the one party so outclasses the other that instead of ending the bout they decide to toy with the lesser party for their own cruel sport.

Peter and Edmund fell into the former category rather than the later. They had been training constantly and their efforts had saved their lives on many an occasion whilst going about their kingly duties. Now they circled each trying to devise some new form the other hadn't seen and in so doing claim first blood.

Shafelm flashed towards the Wolfsbane's head, but was only blocked as Peter raised his shield. Rather than following up the attack with a blow from Rhindon, Peter lunged forward with the sharpened top spikes of his shield. Edmund brought his own shield up to block and stabbed forward under his shield. Peter brought Rhindon into play and caught Shafelm on the flat of the blade. The keen edge of Rhindon pushed Shafelm down and to the side. Peter then lunged forward for a strike with quillions aimed at the gap in Edmund's visor. Bringing his shield into play again, the Knight of the Table blocked the attack and quickly swiped Shafelm towards the legs of the Knight of the Lion. Peter neatly jumped over the blade as he and Edmund again started circling each other.

"Nice try Ed, you nearly had me that time." Peter's voice was a little muffled from under his visor.

"Just you wait Nancy," muttered the younger king under his breath. Peter was unaware of the nickname the Blue River Dwarves had tagged him with and Edmund wanted to keep it that way. Still Ed thought it was appropriate from time to time. "I'm just full of surprises," he said so Peter could hear him. He lunged forward again with Shafelm only to have the blow blocked by Rhindon.

"I certainly hope that wasn't one of them," Peter called as a smile at Ed's constantly growing skill spread on his face.

They went at it again with a flurry of blows. However Peter knew how to use his weight to good advantage. Edmund soon found himself on the defensive. When their weapons were similar Peter usually had the advantage. However Edmund did have a trick up his sleeve to level the ground a bit.

Rhindon flashed down from an overhead strike. Instead throwing his shield up to protect his head, Edmund sidestepped and went to one knee. Peter had anticipated his blow being blocked much higher up. The extra distance his sword now fell before skirting off the shield Edmund had now raised to the side of his head, caused Peter to come off line for a second strike. Edmund again swiped for Peter's legs only to have Peter jump over the blade once more.

To get his footing, Peter back pedaled a few steps and re-adjusted his helmet so he could see clearly. The High King then darted forward again as Edmund was rising to his feet. Peter lunged forward under Edmund's shield. With a quick surge he pulled back with Rhindon carrying Edmund's shield with it. Peter let out a yell and swiped in at Edmund that would have done considerable damage had it landed.

However Edmund was a quick thinker. As soon as he felt the weight of his shield leave his arm he ducked down and rolled over backwards. The move kept him clear of Peter's stroke and gave him some momentum and room to rush over to one of the walls of the training ground and grab a second sword of similar weight and design to his own Shafelm.

The Just King was now justly proud of himself. "Ground's level Peter! Dual blades are my domain!" Edmund wasn't boasting, he was merely stating the common knowledge that he excelled in fighting with two swords.

"Well come on then!" Peter shouted back at him. "Going to stand there shouting all day or have a go at it?"

Under his visor Edmund was smiling. He rarely bested his brother when sparring and the only times he had done so was when he had wielded two blade and his brother armed with sword and shield. Edmund knew his primary advantage now was the number of attacks he could make had doubled. While his and Peter's shield spikes were sharpened, the shields were used primarily as a defensive measure. Most of the actual attacks came from the keen edges of a sword. Edmund had now locked himself into a purely offensive fighting style. He was betting that since he could strike more blows he could finish the bout quickly. After all it is quite tiring to swing two swords.

At first it seemed to be going well for Edmund. He took the offense and stayed with it, driving Peter back. Only Peter's magnificent natural abilities with his blade held off Edmund's attacks. The Wolfsbane was forced to use both shield and sword as defensive measure against the twin blades set against him.

Edmund could almost taste victory. Especially when one of his strikes sent Peter's shield flying to the edge of the training grounds. Edmund knew his brother was now at the disadvantage, even if the High King didn't show the worry in his eyes. Rhindon still flashed as swiftly to block as many blows as it could, while Peter's left bracer deflected more. It was unwieldy for Peter to use the bracer to fend off the attacks and soon there were several dents in the steel covering his forearm.

Then Peter saw his chance. Edmund was pressing forward with both blades with his whole weight. Peter threw his arms to the left causing Edmund to topple forward. Peter spun around and grabbed a second sword for himself from the side of the training ground and faced his brother. Slowly they began circling each other.

Celer and Oreius had thus far been standing silently watching the bout. They were impressed by the swordsmanship both knights had displayed. However it was Celer that now grew nervous as Peter and Edmund faced each other with twin blades each.

The faun was about to step forward to call a halt when he felt the strong arm of Oreius across his chest. "Hold," said the centaur. "Such a thing could happen in battle. They must be prepared."

"Oreius, they've never fought each other with twin blades. They could slice each other to ribbons!"

"Peace, Celer. Should it look like they will come to harm it is of course our duty to prevent it."

Still looking nervous Celer turned back to watch the fight. He was unprepared for what he was about to witness.

Peter and Edmund were again circling each other. Each was panting for breath under their helmets. They were both glad of the small breather as they tried to think of some new fashion to fend of the other and claim first blood.

It was Edmund's well practiced experience with twin blades versus Peter's natural fighting abilities. The result was that they were evenly matched against each other. The clang of steel on steel sounded in the morning. The swords flashed and sang in the morning air. Both fighters used every trick or move he knew to seek an advantage. However the only result was that both kings stayed matched move for move.

They whirled in circles seeking momentum. They ducked and dodged to avoid slashes. Sword tips lunged and thrust seeking an opening. Cross guards caught attacks while the edges sought to slice. The staccato notes of their sword song gradually caught the attention of other soldiers. Slowly the King's Yard, as their training ground was often called, was filling with spectators.

* * *

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were enjoying a more peaceful morning. They were just finishing their morning tea when their court Chamberlain, Sir Giles Fox rushed into their rooms.

The red fox was panting from exertion yet he did not forget his manners. He bowed to his the girls before speaking. "My Queens I beg your forgiveness for my interruption."

Susan smiled down at one of the monarchs well trusted friends. "Of course Sir Giles, it is given. What brings you here so early? Is there a pressing request of court?"

Sir Giles had caught his breath and stood up from his bow before replying. "Not at all my Queen. I bring word from the King's Yard. King Peter and King Edmund are currently engaged in a training session unheard of in all of Narnia. I was sent to inform you, should you wish to witness this for yourself."

Lucy got excited as she leapt from her seat and started pulling on her sister's hand. "Oh Su! How marvelous! Come let's go and watch!"

Susan was not named Gentle for no reason. "Now Lucy please do remember what Father Christmas told us. Battles are ugly affairs and it dose not do well to dwell on warfare."

Lucy however persisted. "But this is not battle Su! It's just Peter and Ed! Now come on! We hardly get the chance to see them train. If what Sir Giles says is true this may be the best chance for us to do so."

Reluctantly Susan allowed Lucy to pull her to her feet and they set off through the Cair following Sir Giles. The whole way there Lucy was nearly hopping about as the two queens made their way to the King's Yard. She was so exited at the prospect of seeing what would surely be legendary bout, that she didn't see the Animals crowding to catch a glimpse of the Yard. That is until she very nearly walked into the rear end of Phillip.

Stopping just short of bumping into the Horse, she curtsied as Phillip turned his head to look at her. "I beg your pardon dear cousin."

Phillip only nickered softly. Like most all other Animals living and working at Cair Paravel, he had a soft spot for Lucy. "Not at all Valiant Queen. Have you come to watch?"

Lucy jumped up and down and clapped her hands quite rapidly. "Oh yes, though Susan and I are late and it seems we've missed the best seats."

Phillip only kneeled down and nodded at his back. "Up you get then. I'm sure Edmund won't mind."

Lucy quickly pulled Susan onto the Horse's back after her and holding lightly onto Philip's mane steadied herself as he stood back up. The view from the back of the Horse was excellent for viewing the Yard. When Lucy saw her brothers her excitement vanished at once. She had been expecting a match similar to the practice bouts she had seen in the tournament recently hosted by the Governor of the Lone Islands. In those the fighters had strutted about with much posturing and courtly mannerisms. The fight she saw now was as different as day is from night.

Peter and Edmund were going at it hammer and tongs. Both had moved past thinking about their sword strokes to the realm where the pure form of instinct and survival lay. The morning sun was glinting off the four blades they held so quickly that it looked as if the sparks from a campfire were flashing in the Yard. Each brother was moving so fast it seemed that each blow would surely draw not only first blood, but last blood as well. The thought of one of her brothers accidentally causing mortal injury to the other was enough to render Lucy speechless.

Susan though was able to keep her head about her shoulders. She leaned forward to Phillip. "We've got to stop them! They'll kill themselves if they keep this up!"

Phillip was too entranced by the fight to hear Susan. He did feel it though when Susan swatted his rump. "Phillip! Are you listening to me?"

The Horse came back to himself with a small start. "Eh! I'm sorry your Majesty what was that?"

"Never mind!" Susan pointed to where Oreius stood watching. "Just get us over to the General."

Phillip being a Horse had no difficulty making a path for himself through the crowd. He was of course careful not to trod on any smaller Animals. Soon he was near enough to Oreius to allow Susan and Lucy to slide down and approach the centaur.

By now Lucy was quite scared as Peter had just landed a series of blows that had struck with such force that Edmund had been forced to roll backwards over his shoulder. The Just King did not allow the movement to hamper him as he brought is own swords back into action again.

Susan grabbed onto Oreius' arm and began pleading with him. "General you must call a stop! They're going to kill each other!"

Oreius looked down at her and spoke in his calmest tone. "Nay, I will not do such a thing. Sir Peter and Sir Edmund are in need of such training. It is not my place to halt them."

Susan knew that since Oreius had used Peter and Edmunds knightly rather than kingly titles there would be no changing his mind. Her brow furrowed as she turned angrily on her brothers. "I you won't stop them I will!"

* * *

Act, react. Lunge, parry. Thrust, slice. The movements were as fluid as water for Peter and Edmund. All thought was gone from their minds as they fought. They weren't even thinking about first blood, last blood, or any of the other elements of their training. The only thing they were aware of was the hilts of the swords in their hands.

That is until Susan's shout cut into the morning. "PETER AND EDMUND PEVENSIE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!"

It was as if the trance that their sword fighting had placed them under had lifted. They halted in mid-movement and looked for the source of the shout. They saw Susan running towards them with her skirts hitched up with a glare on her face. "Just what do you think you were doing? That wasn't training? That was foolishness!"

Peter and Edmund raised their visors as she rounded on them. The both grinned sheepishly at each other as Susan launched into a tirade about just how foolish they in fact were. It was just like Susan to react like that, even if they knew deep down she had nothing but admiration for the battle skills. Gentle she may be, but there were times when she really let her siblings have it.

"If I ever catch you dueling with two swords again I'll hang you by your ankles from a tree! D'you hear me?" she finally finished.

"Yes mum," said Edmund with a smirk on his face.

The small joke did cause Susan's demeanor to change. Looking around she saw the shocked faces of the inhabitants of Cair Paravel looking at her. They had never seen Susan act like that. Remembering herself Susan actually blushed in embarrassment before she spoke to them all.

"I pray you forgive my outburst good cousins. Please go about your duties." She turned to where Lucy also stood. "Come on Lu. We must be off as well."

Slowly the King's Yard emptied. At last it was just Peter, Edmund, Oreius, and Celer remaining. Both centaur and faun bowed their heads in respect of the swordsmanship they had just seen.

"My Kings," said Oreius. "Well done."

"Enough for today," Celer put in. "I believe you have both have a history lesson with Cheroom."

Before leaving for the armory to take off their armor and wash the sweat of their duel off both Peter and Edmund raised the hilts of Rhindon and Shafelm to their lips in salute. They were both soon walking back to the armories.

Peter raised the second sword he had used to inspect the blade. "You know something Ed? This is actually quite a good blade. Not quite as good as Rhindon, but it was made very well."

"I'll be sure to convey your compliments to Brikit next time I see him. That's a Blue River sword you hold. Mine as well." Edmund flourished the other blade he had used.

"I think these blades deserve a name, what say you Knight of the Table?" Peter asked with the mock formality he and his brother sometimes shared.

"I completely agree O Knight of the Lion." Edmund raised his blade over his head as they turned into the armory. "I name thee Tablesword. Long may you stay sharp and keen to fend off bratty big brothers."

Peter mimicked his brother's motion. "I name thee Lionsword. May you always duel sneaky small brothers well."

"At least when Susan and Lucy aren't watching," Edmund added with a grin.

Peter only laughed as he tapped Lionsword against Tablesword.

A/N; _So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I look forward to any comment you may choose to leave. Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat._


End file.
